


Zakochaj się we mnie jeszcze raz

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Ella spojrzała na niego nieśmiało. Zawsze ukrywała przed nim, że przypatruje się jego pięknym, błękitnym oczom i pokrytej srebrno-szarą skórą silnej posturze, noszącej na plecach coraz twardszą, popielatą skorupę.

Bała się przed nim ujawnić. Nie lubił jej i często patrzył na nią z góry. Ona zaś nienawidziła siebie, bo nie mogła o nim zapomnieć!

Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni spróbowała zdobyć się na odwagę i pomachała do niego z drugiego końca szkoły, gdy wpływał do swojej ławki. On zaś zatrzymał się na chwilę, spojrzał na nią nonszalancko i krzyżując płetwy na klatce piersiowej, zadarł nos.

\- Czemu jesteś dla niej taki niemiły?- zapytał Figo (żółta ryba-motyl z niebieskimi oczami i brązową twarzą, kremową na dolnej szczęce), który widział całe zajście.

\- Nie lubię jej! Zarozumiała kujonka, która myśli, że jak ma same szóstki, to wszyscy ją lubią!- odburknął żółwik.

\- Ty ją bardzo ranisz, Ricky! Ona bardzo cię lubi!

\- I co?! To znaczy, że ja też mam ją lubić?!- zacisnął pięści.

\- Jesteś dla niej wredny! Łamiesz jej serce! Jak możesz być taki nieczuły?!- zbeształa go Anabel, różowa ośmiorniczka o turkusowych oczach- Ona jest w tobie zakochana! Nie wiem, co takiego widzi w takim egoiście, ale mimo to będę ją wspierać, bo na to zasługuje!- odwróciła się na pięcie i odpłynęła w stronę swojej ławki.

Ricky rozdziawił usta z zaskoczenia. Może faktycznie przesadzał z tą nienawiścią? Spojrzał na Ellę, skrycie się odwróciła, bała się go. On zaś spoglądał na nią chwilę- w sumie nie była aż taka brzydka: duże, szmaragdowe oczy, długie rzęsy, żółto-zielona skóra, na twarzy pokryta lekkim rumieńcem i kilkoma piegami… Hm, dobrze, da jej szansę, ale tylko jedną, jedyną.

***

Ella szybko płynęła do domu. Nagle usłyszała z sąsiedniej jaskini:

\- Mój ty biedaku! Te krzyże spokoju ci nie dają!

Nie namyślając się długo zawróciła w tamtą stronę i stanęła w progu. Dwa wielkie, szare żółwie spojrzały na nią.

\- J-ja bardzo przepraszam, jeśli przeszkadzam- dziewczynka lekko spuściła oczy- Ale chciałam tylko zapytać czy wszystko w porządku. Przypadkowo usłyszałam, że bolą pana krzyże i…

\- Mów mi Ray, dziecinko, tak jak wszyscy- przerwał jej malachitowooki żółw uśmiechając się.

\- Nie martw się tym tak, kochana. Prędzej czy później z tego wyjdzie, jestem pewna- uspokoiła ją Rita, gładząc jej rumiany i lekko piegowaty policzek.

Wtem do jaskini wpłynął Ricky. Ella zarumieniła się lekko, co nie umknęło uwadze żółwicy.

\- Cześć babciu! Cześć dziadku!- rzucił szybko żółwik, po czym obdarzył koleżankę ze szkoły niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- To, skoro wszystko jest w porządku, to może ja już sobie pójdę- odezwała się dziewczynka i nim ktoś zdążył zareagować, już była w progu.

Ricky odwrócił się krzyżując płetwy na klatce piersiowej i spoglądając na nią lodowato, zanim całkowicie zniknęła mu z oczu. 

Dziadkowie spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, po czym popatrzyli na Ricky’ego. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał nastrój do rozmów.

Gdy tylko wpłynął do swojego kąta domu, Rita zaszeptała do Ray’a, tak by ich wnuk nie słyszał:

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego on tak nie lubi tej Elli! Ona ma przecież złote serce, jest piękna, mądra, czuła, troskliwa…

\- Masz rację, moja perło- odparł jej małżonek- Ale cóż, Ricky ma jeszcze życie przed sobą i ma czas, by mu się odmieniło.

\- Nie liczcie na to!- mruknął szary żółwik wypływając na środek jaskini- Wszystko słyszałem i odpowiedź brzmi: nie!

\- Co jest w niej takiego, że cały czas po niej jeździsz, co?!- zezłościł się Ray w przypływie adrenaliny zupełnie zapominając o bólu.

\- A co jest w niej takiego, że wy tak ją lubicie?! Po prostu jej nie lubię i tyle!- odburknął błękitnooki.

***

Tymczasem Ella myślała o Nim. Marzyła, by znajdować ukojenie w Jego silnych ramionach, masować Jego muskularne, spięte plecy i całować Go w policzek na dobranoc! A On jej tak nienawidzi! Dlaczego?! Co ona Mu takiego zrobiła? Jeszcze to lodowate spojrzenie… tak, dostrzegła je kątem oka. Zbierało jej się na płacz.

Sammy i Shelly wielokrotnie pytali, co się dzieje, ale ona milczała. Nie chciała się z nimi tym dzielić, wolała to wypłakać. Jak na razie dziadkowie postanowili ją z tym zostawić, może gdy emocje nieco opadną, będzie w stanie im powiedzieć. Niemniej jednak, postanowili ją kontrolować.

A może Ricky będzie wiedział? Tak, on chodzi z nią do klasy i może powie im, co jest grane.

Rozczarowali się. Żadnych informacji.

Gdy odpływali, szaremu żółwikowi zrobiło się trochę żal ich wnuczki, zwłaszcza, że zauważył, że co najmniej po części była to jego wina. Nie okazał tego jednak ani mrugnięciem.

***

W środku nocy, gdy wszyscy spali, Ella wypłynęła z jaskini. Ricky nie mógł zasnąć, cały czas o niej myślał! Dręczyło go sumienie…

Usłyszał coś. Lekko wychylił się zza progu swojej jaskini i spojrzał w dół. Przed oczami mignęły mu jej zielone oczy. 

\- "Jest szalona, wiedziałem! Ot, co zdarza się geniuszom!"- pomyślał o niej rozdrażniony.

Chciał wrócić do środka, ale ciekawość wzięła górę, nie mógł też zaprzeczyć, że w promieniach księżyca wyglądała pięknie. Zainteresowała go, postanowił ją śledzić.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się poza rafą. Ella obejrzała się za siebie z niepokojem, ale jako iż Ricky schował się za skałą, nie zobaczyła go, tym bardziej, że ciemność ją ograniczała.  
Za to on widział ją bardzo dobrze- w świetle naszego ziemskiego satelity.

Dziewczynka, gdy tylko zorientowała się, że jej obawy były bezpodstawne, skręciła w pobliską kępę wodorostów.

\- Luna Herba- uśmiechnęła się- maść z niej w mig wyleczy krzyże Ray’a. Może Ricky był zdenerwowany, bo martwił się o dziadka?- zastanawiała się na głos, nie przypuszczając, że jej kolega ją podsłuchuje- I może teraz spojrzy na mnie nieco łaskawiej…- westchnęła na koniec, po czym zabrała się do przygotowywania remedium.

Ricky był zaskoczony tymi przemyśleniami. Naprawdę, nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. Poza tym on jest dla niej wredny, a ona sama z siebie naraża się na niebezpieczeństwo, by pomóc jego dziadkowi…

Spojrzał na nią. Była obrócona do niego bokiem. Swobodnie mógł patrzeć na to, jak zręcznie operuje płetwami przyrządzając maść. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na jej błyszczące w świetle księżyca, bystre oczy, które wykazywały pełną dozę skupienia. 

Dość szybko skończyła. Po tym zrobiła sobie torbę z kilku wodorostów i włożyła do niego część swojego tworu.

Wstała, rozejrzała się, czy nikt jej nie śledzi, a upewniwszy się, że nie, popłynęła w drogę powrotną. Ricky patrzył na Ellę zza skał, po czym dyskretnie za nią ruszył.

Wtem usłyszał nieco stłumiony krzyk dziewczynki. Bez większego namysłu, wyjrzał ze swojej kryjówki. Mała barakuda. Choć niewiele, górowała teraz nad jego koleżanką nie tylko wzrostem.

Szmaragdowooka przylgnęła skorupą do skały. Drapieżnik już się oblizywał, gdy nagle został uderzony i wybity ze swojej trajektorii pływu.

Ricky natychmiast chwycił Ellę za płetwę i pociągnął ją do jednej ze szczelin.

\- C-co ty tu r-robisz?- dziewczynka była lekko przestraszona, ale przede wszystkim zdziwiona.

Żółwik ani myślał odpowiedzieć. Wyjrzał lekko, barakuda była blisko. Zbyt blisko! Odwrócił się i nakazał:

\- Gdy dam ci znak, płyniesz do cieśniny, do wioski!

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałem coś?!- huknął.

Dziewczynka skuliła się pod siłą jego głosu i lodowatego wzroku. Spuściła oczy.

\- "Wystraszyłeś ją, durniu!"- Ricky ochrzanił się w myślach.

Mimo to na zewnątrz nie okazał żadnego żalu. Odwrócił się tylko na pięcie i popłynął dobić tego młokosa.

Po chwili machnął do Elli, a ta ruszyła do przesmyku prowadzącego na rafę. Gdy tylko znalazła się w lagunie, zatrzymała się. Nie mogła tak zostawić swojego wybranka!

Nie czekała długo, gdyż ten za chwilę znalazł się obok niej. Popatrzyła na jego wewnętrzną płetwę. Zauważył to.

\- No co?- burknął.

\- Może mogłabym ci ją opatrzyć?- aksamitny głos Elli pobudził jego uszy.

\- Zgoda- odparł od niechcenia Ricky, oparł ranną kończynę o kamień, po czym wystawił ją w stronę koleżanki.

Ujęła ją delikatnie, jakby się bała. Obejrzała ranę z każdej strony, po czym opatrzyła. Szary żółwik spoglądał na nią nieufnie, acz z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Widziała to kątem oka, zarumieniła się lekko, ale za chwilę znów posmutniała.

\- Niepotrzebnie mi pomogłeś. Nie mam…- zaczęła, ale natychmiast zamilkła, widząc grymas niezadowolenia na jego twarzy.

Patrzył na nią krzywo, wsparty jedną płetwą o kamień, a drugą podpierał zewnętrzne biodro.  
Ella spuściła wzrok.

\- "Czego ona się tak boi?!"- zastanawiał się, był zły z powodu jej nadmiernej delikatności.

Gdy tylko dziewczynka skończyła robić opatrunek, spojrzała jeszcze na ukochaną sobie płetwę i wypuściła ją ze swojego miękkiego dotyku.

Ricky był nieco rozczarowany. Nie okazał tego, ale prawdę mówiąc, bardzo mu się podobało to, jak Ella obchodziła się z jego kończyną. 

\- Eee… dzięki- powiedział nieco milszym tonem i lekko rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy. 

\- Nie ma za co- odparła Ella nieśmiało spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- A tak właściwie to czemu wypłynęłaś poza rafę w środku nocy? To bardzo niebezpieczne!- Ricky nie brzmiał już groźnie, lecz stanowczo i…opiekuńczo?

\- Księżycowe Ziele rośnie tylko podczas pełni księżyca. W postaci maści leczy bóle mięśni- wyjaśniła dziewczynka.

\- To dla Ray’a?- wiedział to, ale spytał, by nie podejrzewała go o szpiegowanie.

\- Tak. Ale chwila! Skąd ty się tam w ogóle wziąłeś?- spytała nieco śmielej niż zwykle.

\- Nie mogłem spać, wypłynąłem na krótki spacer i nagle usłyszałem cię i zobaczyłem, jak barakuda na ciebie szarżuje, więc zadziałałem.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc- zarumieniła się, nieśmiało patrząc na niego z profilu.

Rozmawiali ze sobą tylko kilka, no może kilkanaście minut, a mimo to oboje poczuli, jakby byli ze sobą blisko od dawna. Szary żółwik pożałował, że ją tak wcześniej traktował, ale nie okazał tego na zewnątrz.

Ella ziewnęła, dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że połowę nocy ma zarwaną. Kleiły się jej oczy. Już je zamykała, gdy nagle pobudził ją dotyk Ricky'ego, który chwycił ją za płetwę i pociągnął za sobą. 

Znajdowała się w pewnym transie. Lekko zaniepokojony jej milczeniem, kolega, odwrócił się. Patrzyła na księżyc, który mógł teraz swobodnie przeglądać się w jej źrenicach. Szary źółwik musiał przyznać- wyglądała pięknie. Nie zdobył się jednak na odwagę, by jej to powiedzieć.

Po chwili dopłynęli do jaskini Ricky’ego, który od razu poprosił:

\- Czy mogłabyś posmarować krzyże Ray’a swoją maścią?

Zdziwił ją jego ton, prawdziwy On kazałby jej to zrobić, nie pytałby się grzecznie.

\- To żaden problem- odpowiedziała aksamitnym tonem, po czym przystąpiła do działania.

Nie trwało to długo.

\- Dziękuję- skłonił się jej Ricky.

\- Nie ma za co- odparła z uśmiechem, po czym pomachała mu płetwą i wypłynęła.

Ricky chwilę stał w progu i patrzył na nią, po czym ułożył się na posłaniu, przytknął głowę do poduszki i natychmiast zasnął.

***

Następnego dnia Ray czuł się o wiele lepiej, ból nadal dawał się we znaki, ale już nie tak bardzo.

\- To dzięki maści Elli- wtrącił Ricky z uśmiechem, po czym, wsuwając trzy małe meduzy do buzi, wypłynął z jaskini.

W progu natknął się na swojego najlepszego kumpla.

\- O, jesteś!- uśmiechnął się tamten na widok przyjaciela.

\- Witaj!- przywitał się żółwik.

\- Coś ty dziś taki radosny?- zapytał Figo po drodze do szkoły.

\- Ray’a już nie bolą krzyże, a tej nocy…- zablokował się tamten.

\- Co? Co?

\- Bliżej poznałem Ellę- odparł.

\- Bliżej poznałeś, co? A może ty i ona no, ten i tego... - stwierdził z przekąsem Figo.

\- Co? Niee… Choć żałuję, figurę to ona ma- zażartował nieco zarumieniony Ricky.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Złota z niej dziewczyna, połowa chłopców z klasy tylko marzy, by na nich spojrzała, a ty, ten szczęściarz, na którego patrzyła jako na ukochaną sobie osobę, wiecznie ją odtrącałeś!- Figo w oskarżycielskim geście wycelował w niego płetwę.

\- Masz rację, muszę ją przeprosić i podziękować za wyleczenie pleców Ray’a- odparł Ricky nie mogąc się już doczekać spotkania z Ellą.

 

Gdy przypłynęli na miejsce, szmaragdowooka już była przy budynku szkoły. Zauważyła ich, ale tylko zwiesiła głowę i odwróciła się. Jeszcze bała się okazać mu uczucia, nie sądziła, aby wczorajsze wydarzenia doprowadziły do diametralnej zgodności uczuć. Ricky jest bardzo odważny, ale nie zmieni zdania-presja otoczenia, zasłynął jako ten, co jej nie lubi.

Nagle podpłynął do niej Robert- brązowooki, czerwono-żółty żółw, największy bajerant w klasie.

\- Witaj, piękna!- objął ją w pasie.

W Ricky’m się zagotowało z zawiści!

\- Ech, witaj…- dziewczynka przywitała się bez wyrazu ściągając jego płetwę ze swojej talii.

\- Smutna jesteś?- spytał z udawaną troską Robert- No, to ja ci poprawię humor!

Zanim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, już trwała w jego mocnym pocałunku. Nie chciała tego! Próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie mogła. Był za silny! Brakowało jej powietrza!

Nagle poczuła czyjś dotyk- mocny i stanowczy, natychmiast oswobodził ją z uścisku. Ledwo żywa, z trudem utrzymała się w pionie, kurczowo chwytając się szyi swojego wybawcy. Z przypływu emocji, ucałowała go w policzek i ledwo wydusiła:

\- Mój bohater...

\- Zaopiekujcie się nią- usłyszała, po czym została przekazana w opiekę Anabel i Figo.

\- Ty! Wara mi od MOJEJ Elli!- jej wybawiciel krzyknął do Roberta.

Dziewczynka natychmiast otrzeźwiała. Poznała głos. Uderzyła w nią fala potu i rumieńców. Wiedziała już, kogo pocałowała, a on się nie sprzeciwił?! Ricky…- stał teraz przed swoim oponentem gotowy do ataku. Cała klasa zebrała się wokół nich, ale tak, by nie zasłaniać Elli widoku, w końcu walka toczyła się o nią i powinna widzieć, kto wygra.

Robert się wkurzył, zaatakował jako pierwszy. Błękitnooki bez większego wysiłku zablokował cios, po czym odpowiedział ze zdwojoną siłą.

Jego przeciwnik wleciał w koralowiec. Tak mocno przydzwonił łepetyną, że nie miał zamiaru już dalej się bić.

Ella spuściła wzrok, by poukładać sobie wszystko, po czym spojrzała ukradkiem na Ricky’ego. Jej źrenice się rozszerzyły. Był tuż przy niej! Reszta uczniów się cofnęła. Dziewczynka chciała się odwrócić, by ukryć zarumienioną twarz, ale błękitnooki przytrzymał ją za ramię. 

\- Ellu?- uśmiechnął się.

\- T-tak?- spytała nieco drżącym tonem.

\- Ja… chciałem ci podziękować, dziadek czuje się o wiele lepiej…

\- Nie ma za co- odparła nieco pewniej- I ja również dziękuję… za pomoc. Już drugi raz mnie ratujesz.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko. I… przepraszam za to, jak cię wcześniej traktowałem- ujął jej płetwy w swoje.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się:

\- Tylko prawdziwy bohater potrafi stanąć w obronie dziewczyny, której nie znosił i ją przeprosić ryzykując opinią, którą budował przez długi czas- lekko ucałowała go w policzek.

Oboje się zarumienili. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Nie zauważyli, że dystans między nimi coraz bardziej się zmniejsza. 

\- Uuu… patrzcie!- zawołała złośliwie Zalotka- Ricky’ego, największe ciacho w szkole kręcą teraz zarozumiałe kujonki!

\- Ella wcale nie jest zarozumiałą kujonką! Jest cudowną, śliczną, mądrą, uroczą dziewczyną, jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju i mi najdroższa! Zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko!- szary żółwik nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy to powiedział jednym tchem.

Nastała cisza. Wszyscy zgromadzeni rozdziawili buzie, patrzyli zdumieni. Ricky spojrzał na Ellę. Wyglądała na wielce zaskoczoną, choć na jej twarzy dało się zauważyć lekkie zwątpienie. Chłopiec postanowił zrobić coś, by nie miała już żadnych wątpliwości co do jego uczuć. Podpłynął do niej i rzekł, kładąc swoje płetwy na jej policzkach:

\- Tak, to co powiedziałem jest prawdą. Nie boję się przyznać, że cię kocham... Wiem, że mi wybaczyłaś, ale nie sądzę, abyś wznowiła swoje uczucia co do mnie. Mam tylko jedną prośbę: chociaż na tę chwilę zakochaj się we mnie jeszcze raz.

Chciała mu odpowiedzieć, ale jego ciepły oddech, który poczuła na swojej twarzy, sprawił, że zdrętwiała. Zamknęła oczy, lekko się przybliżyła, a po chwili zastygła w gorącym pocałunku Ricky’ego.

Dzieci jęknęły ze wzruszenia, patrząc na nową parę na rafie. 

Zakochani trwali przez chwilę w uścisku, a gdy ich usta się rozłączyły, Ella rzekła:

\- Tak naprawdę… to ja nigdy nie przestałam cię kochać.

\- Jesteś niesamowita!- Ricky nie dowierzał- Wszyscy mieli rację, byłaś Złotą Dziewczyną.

\- Hę?

\- Bo teraz jesteś Moją Złotą Dziewczyną- odparł całując ją w oko.

Koniec


End file.
